THE DAY
by thekimve
Summary: Taehyung selalu membenci hari kelahirannya. Namun Hoseok datang dan mematahkan segala pikiran buruk Taehyung. FF SPECIAL MY DAY. VHOPE. Hoseok. Taehyung. BTS. RnR Please


THE DAY

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok

Rate : T

Genre: (nan mollaseyo)

Warning : Disini saya buat Ulang Tahun Taehyung jatuh pada tanggal 20 Juni. Terlepas dari fakta BTS ya. This is just FF. No real. Jadi jika mau protes pliiisssssssssssss baca warning dear. This is my day u know? This is gift for my self. T.T

Happy Birthday To Me. Saranghae All

.

.

.

Taehyung says "Aku tak suka ulang tahun karena dia hanya dirayakan sehari itu saja dan spesialnya hanya sehari. Keesokannya aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya manusia berumur tambah satu tahun"

.

.

.

Apa kau pernah menemukan jika seseorang merayakan hari kelahirannya dengan suasana hati tak mood atau bersedih?

Hey kalian tahu jika 80% manusia di bumi ini akan sangat bahagia menanti hari kelahirannya. Ntah itu hanya menanti ucapan ataupun menanti hadiah spesial.

Faktanya 19,99% sisanya biasa saja atau bahkan lupa tentang hari kelahirannya.

Lalu sisanya 0,1%?

Mungkin Taehyung salah satu dari 0,1% itu. Tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Jadi mari kita telusuri saja apa yang terjadi pada tokoh kita Kim Taehyung yang saat ini memandang tak berminat kearah kalender dinding dikamarnya.

Kamar bernuansa hitam putih itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Mungkin saja telah terjadi pertumpaham darah disini atau bisa saja telah di serang klan lain

Ahh itu hanya Taehyung yang tahu. Jadi kalian jangam bertanya bagaimana bisa selimut bermotif catur itu bisa berada diatas lemarinya.

Taehyung berkali-kali menghela nafanya dihadapan kalender bergambar boygrup poluler, BIGBANG.

Biasanya Taehyung akan sangat narsis jika memandang kalender sebesar poster itu. Dia akan selalu beranggapan ia seseksi T.O.P atau SWAG ala GDRAGON.

Tapi saat ini bahkan raut mukanya yang selalu cerita seperti tersapu mendung kelam bercampur petir menggelegar.

Jangan dibayangkan. Intinya Taehyung sedang muram.

"Oh no~~". Ratapan Taehyung terdengar hingga seluruh sudut kamarnya.

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya pada temboh dihadapannya dan sukses meluruhkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk dilantai.

Tangan mungilnya mengusap wajahnya ntah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Besok.. ulang tahun?". Taehyung menggasak rambut orangenya dengan frustasi.

Bukan perkara gawat sekali sebetulnya. Hanya saja Taehyung tak terlalu suka dengan tanggal itu. 20 Juni.

Taehyung merasa hari kelahirannya adalah hari menyedihkan. Karena baginya hari itu hanya 24 jam saja.

Apa kalian paham tentang kegalauan Taehyung? Hello ini cuma masalah ulang tahun. Bukan suatu masalah besar seperti akan di jodohkan dengan ahjuma beranak lima.

Tapi berbeda dengan Taehyung. Ia merasa bahwa hari spesial itu akan 10 kali lebih cepat berlalu dari pada hari biasa. Bayangkan saya kau merasa bertambah usia dia jam 00.00 malam tapi tak lama kemudian kau merasa hari cepat berlalu dan hampir tiba pukul 00.00 kembali.

Taehyung sangat tidak menyukai moment itu. Dia merasa hari ulang tahunnya hanya spesial dihari itu aja. Dia menjadi raja di hari itu saja. Dan hari berikutnya? Ia akan melewati hari-harinya dengan usia yang bertambah satu tahun.

Taehyung berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat awalnya untuk melompat ke kasur empuknya.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana kasur itu.

Penuh pakaian bekas pakai dan berbagai macam pernik yang tak penting dilempar begitu saja dikasurnya.

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang tak ternodai barang-barang tak pentingnya. Tubuhnya ditelentangkan dan tatapannya hanya terpaku pada langit-langit putih kamarnya.

Kau tau apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung? Bahkan seorang cenayang tak dapat membaca pikiran Taehyung. Terlalu rumit karena banyak yang ia pikirkan.

30 menit lagi tepat pukul 00.00 di tanggal 20 Juni. Ntah bagaimana tapi Taehyung merasa gugup.

Taehyung tak tahu apa yang membuatnya gugup.

Dipejamkan matanya untuk mencari jawabannya, namu iya tak menemukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia pikirkan.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Merasa lebih lelah untuk malam ini.

Terlebih suasana rumahnya sedang sangat sepi. Taehyung memang tinggal sendirian saat ini.

Taehyung sengaja ingin mandiri sengan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hiruk pikuknya kota Seoul. Berbeda dengan kota asalnya di Daegu yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti Seoul.

Taehyung masih berlarut-larut dengan kegalauannya saat sebuah batu kecil membentur jendela kamarnya dan sontak membuat Taehyung terbangun.

Ditatapnya jendela bergorden itu.

Tidak ada rasa takut jika itu hantu atu bahkan perampok. Justru ia dengan enggan menghampiri jendela kamarnya.

"Ya! Ya! Hoseok Hyung! Bisa kau bertamu lewat pintu? Mengapa kau selalu ingin masuk lewat jendela?". Taehyung melotor marah kearah sosok diluar jendelanya.

Jendela mungilnya terbuka lebar tepat menghadap sesosok pria ceria yang berdiri dihalaman antara rumahnya dan rumah Taehyung.

Sosok itu tertawa renyah seakan tak memiliki dosa karena telah bertamu dirumah tetangga ditengah malam dan melalui jendela.

"Hey galak sekali Baby Tae. Lewat pintu depan akan memakan 10 langkahku. Lewat jendela lebih singkat. Minggir aku mau masuk". Perintah seenaknya.

Secara tak langsung tampak asap tak kasat mata keluar dari kepala Taehyung.

Siapa yang tidak akan berasa sekaligus kebakaran jika tamu mu dengan kurang ajar memberi perintah agar diberi jalan masuk.

Masih bagus jika lewat pintu. Ini lewat jendela pemirsa. Oke mari diperjelas. Melalui Jendela Kamar Taehyung ditengah malam ulang tahunnya.

Mau tak mau Taehyung menyingkir dan berjalan menuju tumpukan sampahnya. Oke diralat diatas kasurnya.

Hoseok memanjat dengan lihai dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung seakan ia melewati red carpet. Taehyung tak memperdulikannya. Tapi ekor matanya bisa menangkap Hoseok tengah menaruh sebuah box ukuran sedang di meja belajarnya.

Belum sempat Taehyung bertanya benda apa itu, Hoseok sudah lebih dahulu berceloteh.

"Ya! Tempat apa ini? Kau sedang terkena gempa atau apa?". Hoseok shock melihat kamar Taehyung.

Hoseok adalah tetangga Taehyung sejak 5 tahun lalu dan Hoseok adalah orang pertama yang akan mengomel jika dia melihat ada kerusuhan kecil disebuah ruangan. Dan kali ini ruangan Taehyunglah yang dia jadikan objek omelannya.

Hoseok menarik kaki Taehyung hingga ia tergelincir ke lantai.

"Huwaaa!". Teriakan nista Taehyung keluar begitu saja saat ia sukses mendarat di lantai.

"Kau tak bisa diam saja. Bersihkan kamarmu atau akan kubakar?". Ancam Hoseok. Sekali lagi jika mata ini bisa tembus pandang, maka kita bisa melihat cahaya merah berupa api yang tengah menyelimuti aura Hoseok.

"Hyung appo...". Taehyung masih mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sudah meluncut dari atas singgahsananya.

Taehyung melihat sekali lagi kamarnya dan terbesit rasa malas terlebih ini tengah malam.

"Aku malas". Ucap Taehyung jelas padat dan sukses membuat Hoseok naik pitam.

Setelah dua kata itu terucap, adegan selanjutnya terdengar suara gaduh diikuti suara teriakan kesakitan Taehyung dan suara omelan Hoseok.

Jangan tanya mereka sedang apa. Yang pasti beberapa menit lemudia kamar Taehyung terlihat selayaknya kamar. Tak ada lagi selimut diatas lemari dan juga celana dalam diatas televisi.

Kamar Taehyung benar-benar kamar saat ini.

Hoseok menatap puas keseluruh penjuru kamar Taehyung.

"Begini terasa lebih baik". Ucap Hoseok bangga.

"Baik kau bilang?". Taehyung berkata sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang pegal.

Tapi dengan sengaja Hoseok menggetok pinggang Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat seperti kakek yang tak semangat". Ucap Hoseok.

Jangan lupakan teriakan kedua Taehyung saat pinggang sakitnya digetok Hoseok.

Setelah suasana membaik. Membaik dalam artian segala huru-hara teratasi. Giliran Taehyung bertanya tentang apa yang ingin dia tanyakan dan sempat tertunda

"Kotak apa itu?". Tunjuk Taehyung. Kotak itu berwarna coklat dan tentu saja Taehyung sangat ingin tahu isinya. Sedari tadi Hoseok mengancam untuk tidak menyentuh kotak itu jika kamar Taehyung belum rapi.

"Astaga aku hampir lupa". Hoseok lantas beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengangkat kotak coklat itu ke lantai kamar Taehyung yang telah beralaskan karpet empuk.

"Kemarilah. Ini secret box". Ucap Hoseok penuh kebanggaan.

Taehyung memutar matanya jengah. Ia sudah ratusan kali tertipu oleh kata-kata "secret box". Meski kali ini Taehyung akui kotak coklat itu kotak terbesar yang Hoseok bawa kekamarnya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat didapan "secret box" dan Hoseok.

"Hana... dul.. set.. Surprise". Teriak Hoseok heboh sembari membuka tutup box itu.

Taehyung tentu saja melakukan tindak antisipasi yaitu menutup mukanya. Ia takut kalau kalau suprise serupa seperti 6 bulan lalu. Yang keluar justru badut boneka yang membuat shock sekaligus terlempar kebelakang. Oke hentikan itu sangat lebay.

Taehyung membuka tangannya pelan-pelan saat dirasa tidak ada hal membahayakan.

Diintipnya isi "secret Box", dan kali ini benar-benar surprise.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA". Teriak Hoseok sekaligus ditiupnya konfeti kearah Hoseok.

Taehyung terdiam dan seakan nyawanya tercabut.

Hoseok mengeluarkan satu persatu isi "secret box".

Pertama Box kecil berisi kue ulang tahun, kedua topi ulang tahun dan terakhir sebuah kotak box super kecil berwarna merah.

Hoseok tak lantas memberikan memberikan box merah itu namun ia tengah memakaikan topi ulang tahun ke kepala Taehyung.

"Aish hyung.. apa-apaan ini". Taehyung diam saja saat topi berbentuk kerucut itu menempel dikepalanya.

"Baby Tae memang masih cocok memakainya". Ucap Hoseok sambil tertawa bahagia.

Hoseok lalu meletakkan kue tart tepat ditengah dan menyalakan lilinnya.

"Jangan ditiup. Make a wish dulu. Oke?". Ucap Hoseok.

Buka Taehyung namanya jika tak melanggar. Selesai Hoseok berucap demikian ia langsung meniup lilin diatasnya dan kali ini giliran Hoseok yang terdian seperti tanpa nyawa.

"Haha.. lihat wajahmu hyung. Kau lucu sekali". Taehyung tertawa puas melihat Hoseok seperti akan marah namun tak bisa.

"Ya! Kau harus berdoa dahuli supaya kau bahagia". Hoseok kembali pada raganya dan memulai untuk mengomel.

"Ini hanya hari kelahiran saja. Aku tak tertarik". Ucap Taehyung seadanya. Ia lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada kasur dibelakangnya.

Taehyung terlihat tak ingin membahas ulang tahunnya.

Hoseok memandang Taehyung sekilas dan berkata "aku tahu setiap tahun kau begini. Kau tidak seharusnya beranggapan jika ulang tahun adalah saat menyebalkan dalam hidupmu. Tapi kau seharusnya bersyukur kalau kau telah lahir kebumi tepat dihari ini". Hoseok menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 00.01.

Taehyung menunduk dalam.

Ia mendengar Hoseok tanpa ingin berkomentar.

"Jika kau merasa hari ini spesial namun hanya sehari saja maka kau salah. Setiap hari aku selalu berusaha menjadikan hari itu spesial buatmu. Hanya saja hari ini dalah harimu jadi akan kujadikan lebih spesial. Kau tak perlu takut hari ini akan cepat berakhir. Kau tak melihatku disini. Aku bisa menjadikan hari spesialmu setiap hari". Hoseok menarik kotak merah kecil disampingnya dan ia menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Taehyung.

Hoseok mengeluarkan benda berwarna silver di dalam kotak kecil itu dan menyematkan dijari Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak kaget saat benda bernama Cincin itu sudah masuk sempurna dijari manisnya.

"Hyung.. a-apa ini?". Taehyung panik sekaligus terkejut. Ia tak pernah mendapati Hoseok seserius ini.

Hoseok lantas menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung.

"Selamat ulang Tahun Baby Tae. Lima tahun ini aku tak bisa berkata jujur jika sebetulnya aku.. emmmm". Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung sekaligus menunggu ucapan Hoseok.

"Hyung katakan yang cepat. Tanganku berkeringat". Ucap Taehyung tak sabar.

Hoseok terlihat bingung untuk mencari pilihan kata yang tepat. Sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri

"Kim Taehyung. Will You Marry Me? Aku berjanji akan menjadikan harimu spesial tak untuk saat kau ulang tahun saja taoi sepanjang hari sampai kita mati". Hoseok mengucapkannya dengan cepat seakan ia sedang melakukan rap free style.

Taehyung blank. Rasanya apa yang diucapkan Hoseok seperti orang berkumur. Namun ia menangkap apa yang Hoseok ucapkan.

Taehyung menatap Kalender di dinding dan menatap tanggal 20 Juni. Pikirannya melayang kembali jika memang tak seharusnya ia membenci hari ini. Ini adalah harinya. Hari saat ia seharusnya bersyukur telah terlahir dan berjodoh dengan namja yang saat ini tegang menanti jawabanya.

Taehyung mungkin tak perlu merasa sedih di hari ulang tahunnya karena Hoseok berani menjamin bahwa ia akan merasakan hal spesial disetiap harinya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ditatapnya Hoseok yang saat ini berkeringat panas dingin.

Hoseok yang ia kenal 5 tahun lalu saat ia pindah disini. Hoseok yang ia kenal saat Taehyung tak bisa mengganti bohlam lampu terasnya. Hoseok yang ia kenal selalu ada buat Taehyung. Jadi mengapa Taehyung harus menolaknya?

Taehyung mendekati wajah Hoseok. Taehyung tersenyum lantas mencium bibir tipis Hoseok. Hanya menempel saja dan itu membuat Hoseok seakan terkena serangan Jantung.

Ia lantas melepas ciumanya dan menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung.

"Jadi kau menerimaku? Katakan Baby Tae jika kau menerimaku. Katakan yang keras baby". Hoseok sangat antusias.

Taehyung mengangguk. "YES I DO HOSEOK HYUNG". Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

Hoseok tertawa. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus Taehyung.

"Gomawo. Aku janji tak akan membuatmu sedih". Hoseok memeluk sangat erat hingga Taehyung seperti tergencet.

Taehyung bahagia. Hoseok adalah kado Tuhan untuknya.

Apa bisa ia menolak? Tidak bukan?.

Tapi berkat Hoseok, Taehyung tak pernah membenci lagi Hari Ulang Tahunnya.

Saengil chukkae...

.

.

.

.

END

20160620


End file.
